


Nihonese

by perfectworry



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectworry/pseuds/perfectworry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Nihon, Fay learns a new language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nihonese

  
The clothes Tomoyo had given him in Nihon were strange to Fay. Though he saw the men wear them, Fay was most strongly reminded of dresses. He could see the differences between what he wore now and what Tomoyo had given Sakura to wear, but it was still uncomfortable for him. He noticed that his had longer sleeves than the other men's, and they tended to get in the way of his hands.  
All of their oddity and difficulty in putting on aside, the thing Fay liked best about the traditional clothing of Nihon (_kimono_, he remembered) was that they were remarkably easy to take off. Crawling over Kurogane, his legs were bare already as the kimono hitched up at his knees and hips. (Distractedly, he realized that he had a new respect for Sakura-chan, who somehow managed to wear clothing remarkably like this and still look dignified, which he was sure he did not.) Kurogane reached up and around him, pulling him close and tugging the knot of the belt (the _obi_, Tomoyo had called it) loose in one smooth motion.  
The obi fell to the side, and Kurogane picked it up and folded it carefully, every second excruciatingly long for Fay, who wanted touch, who wanted Kurogane('s touch). Kurogane smirked and placed the obi on the straw mat (_tatami_, said some detached part of Fay, remembering his language lessons from Tomoyo earlier that day) beside the mattress (the word for it in Nihon was _futon_). Fay leaned forward for a kiss, pressing his lips against Kurogane's. Kurogane responded, and the kiss felt different to Fay than their other kisses. Their first kiss in Outo, he had been so drunk that all he remembered was a stupidly giddy feeling, and then crushing regret (along with a horrific hangover) the next day; the first kiss in Tokyo, Kurogane had been giving him something to live for, the second, something he could not live without; their kisses in Infinity were many, ranging from angry kisses (something Fay had never really considered as a possibility for kisses, before he gave Kurogane one) to loving kisses, and then back again. This kiss had all of the fierce passion of the other kisses, but something was different about it. Perhaps knowing that they could kiss again like this tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that, was reassuring. Fay was no longer afraid to enjoy it because it, like Kurogane, wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't going anywhere, not without Kurogane, not any more.  
Fay didn't have time for much more introspection as Kurogane slid his hands over his shoulders, pushing the open kimono down around his knees. There was a stark contrast between Kurogane's real arm and the replacement from Piffle; on one side, warm human flesh, on the other side, cold metal. Fay caught Kurogane's prosthetic hand in his own, bringing the fingertips to his lips. He kissed the fingers gently, the cool metallic feel alien under his lips.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
Kurogane moved his hand away from Fay's lips, and ran his fingers through Fay's flaxen hair. "You're an idiot."  
Fay was about to respond when he was cut off by the soft shushing of the door (_shoji_, said a part of him, and the other part replied, _I do not have time for this right now_) being opened. Fay and Kurogane both looked over, startled; Tomoyo stood in the door frame, smiling serenely. Kurogane may have been distracted, but he was still a ninja, and he had the blanket up over Fay before Fay was even aware of Tomoyo's presence.  
"I'm glad to see the futon is to your liking," she said. "Sleep well."  
"Sleep well," Kurogane managed as she closed the door.  
No sooner had she gone than Fay collapsed onto Kurogane, laughing. Kurogane chuckled himself. Fay leaned on him, head resting on Kurogane's shoulder; his whole body shook from laughing and, frustrated though he may have been, he felt more relieved than he ever would have thought possible, as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
It was a deep, genuine laugh. Tears streamed down his face as he laughed almost hysterically. The mood was gone; he looked up to see Kurogane blushing furiously, and he placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"Some other time," he whispered, snuggling up against Kurogane, who wrapped an arm around him. "We'll still be here tomorrow."  
"You'd better be," said Kurogane.

**Author's Note:**

> written while [](http://corvae-regina.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**corvae_regina**](http://corvae-regina.dreamwidth.org/) was visiting me; it was supposed to return the favor of the blackmail fic™ she wrote for me, but Tomoyo has remarkably bad timing... just silliness and fluff


End file.
